List of The Robert Sedita Show characters
This is a list of characters on the classic children's television series The Robert Sedita Show. All the characters are real people. Main * Bobby Sedita is an nineteen year old young man and is from Florida, NY. He has white skin and is Jennifer Sedita's son. In every episode, He does his chores and Jennifer always thinks it is no help, but in the end Bobby has finished his chores. Jennifer will try to talk him out of it, but he will keep asking for what he wants, and will eventually find a way to outsmart Jennifer. Jennifer sometimes pops Bobby's zits. Bobby is a smart computer guy and is able to read situations better than his mother. In the fall and winter seasons, Bobby wears a long sleeve shirt, some silky pants and tasman slippers; in the spring and summer seasons, he is seen in a short sleeve shirt, some silky shorts and crocs; and during the prom night he is seen with a short sleeve shirt, a tie, slacks and black dressing shoes. He also attends summer school, his CTECH afternoon classes and his prom night every year at the OUBOCES Center. * Jennifer Lynn Sedita is forty–four years old. She has white skin and is Bobby's mother. She is over-protective of Bobby, and will often persuade him to do something against his will because it is "what's best for him". At times, she incorrectly judges things. She is somewhat a perfectionist when it comes to certain things, and likes things to be neat and tidy, in contrast with Bobby who is dirty and unclean. In Seasons 10–20, she works at Goshen High School and occasionally is seen as an assistant helper to the staff. In the fall and winter seasons Jennifer wears long sleeve shirts, jeans and some boots; and in the spring and summer seasons she is seen in short sleeve shirts and flip-flops with bare feet. She also has blonde hair. * Robert Sedita Jr. is forty–eight years old. He has dark tan skin and is Bobby's father. Upon their first meeting, he was friendly towards Bobby, but becomes a father. In 2006 and later years, he got cancer, is disabled and Bobby and Jennifer moved with him to a new home in Florida, NY. He and Jennifer sometimes grounded Bobby for not doing good. He has large framed-glasses. * Robin Hanlon (voiced by Seth O'Hickory) is seventy years old. She has tan skin, is Bobby's grandmother and is Jennifer's mother. As of today, her house is near Melody Road in Warwick and before Morning Glory Lane. Bobby calls her Pecos Bill from the Walt Disney cartoon, Melody Time because she loved that cartoon when she was little. Robin also has planned to go to Bobby's birthday party, enjoying Thanksgiving dinners at her home, and she is invited to Bobby's house for Christmas Eve every year. ** She shows Bobby a picture of his Grandpa with Bobby as a baby. He also has a newspaper about his birthday. * Aunt Debbie – Wife of Uncle Johnny and mother of Cousin Bobby. (She is also the nephew of Bobby Sedita.) In the episode "Aunt Debbie Returns" she is now part of the Sedita town. She calls Bobby "CHUCK" from the Peanuts. * Uncle Johnny – Husband to Aunt Debbie and father of Cousin Bobby. Uncle Johnny always appears with a job at ShopRite when Bobby and his mom encounter him in town. * Mr. Dallas (nickname to Bumper) – racer of the Rob Sedita. He is slightly older than Rob and is a helper to the Sedita Family. * Anderson Host (nickname to Willy Mann) is a racer like Mr. Dallas. He sometimes helps customers with new furniture. * Supernanny – Aunt Debbie's great visitor, who was first mentioned by Bobby. After she discovered their unopened birthday present for Bobby, which contained a new cell phone. She make their first physical appearance in the seventeenth season near the end of 2015, where they met Aunt Debbie and Uncle Johnny. * Mrs. Casey – The para educator to the middle school, to which Bobby, TyriQue, Tyler, and Alana are members. She is seen infrequently, usually testing her students to earn points. She lives in the same hometown like Bobby does. In Ernest's Birthday when she attends her birthday party at Aunt Debbie's house. Minisink Satellite (Bobby's class) * Rebecca Bravo – with lighter brown skin who is Bobby's wonderwoman. She is 18 years old and is from Newburgh, NY. She likes to attend student's birthday parties and special events. She and Bobby copy the videos from the GoAnimate, a SpongeBob episode named Imitation Krabs, and 3 songs from Schoolhouse Rock!. She has black hair and glasses just like Aunt Debbie, but this does not get in the way of their friendship. Sometimes unsure about Bobby's ideas but mostly decides to help out or join her for some girlfriend dates. In the winter and fall seasons, Rebecca has long hair, and wears some pants and some boots with a long sleeve shirt covered by a sweater; in the spring and summer seasons, she wears sunglasses with short sleave shirts, covered by a sweater and sneakers with her hair tied in a ponytail or sometimes long; and during the prom night and Awards Day, she is seen with a bow or flower on top of her hair or on her arms with a glow in the dark and wears a dress and sandals with bare feet and looks a lot like Ruby Bunny from Max & Ruby. They also made a surprise appearance every Monday in the 2018 Summer School during the water playing activities. She is also looks a lot like Dr. Patarri or Aunt Debbie, but one year younger than Bobby. Rebecca also calls Bobby by using his Aunt Debbie's nickname used from 1999 to 2007. * Topanga Spears – student of Mrs. Pineda's homeroom. According to what Bobby and Rebecca believe, she cries and throws fits over losing points, when she gets hurt or when she gets detentions without her class. Bobby discovers that she is with him during her OT session. She is two years younger than Bobby and is from Middletown. * TyriQue Stuckey – Bobby's Sheriff, has light brown skin and curly hair. He is very talented at playing with Tyler Walko. He is a bit tall than the others and wears glasses. He is 16 years old and is from Washingtonville. He currently attends CTECH at Gibson Rd with Rebecca and Iesha. * Tyler Walko – Bobby's Officer, has tan skin – he also has no glasses, which are lacking in the other characters. She is 18 years old and is from Highland Falls. * AnnMarie Calone - Rebecca's friend has white skin and black hair. She is 16 years old and is from Middletown (A.K.A. Minisink), NY. * Alana Martin - Bobby's GIS student has brown skin and black hair. She is 18 years old, speaks weird and is from Newburgh, NY. She is a senior in season 20 and he likes to attend special events or student's birthday parties. In the fall and winter, Alana wears a long sleeved shirt, jeans and boots (sneakers on gym days); In the spring and summer, she is seen in a short sleeved shirt, pants and flip-flops (sneakers on gym days); and during prom night, she is seen with a bow and a dress and dressing shoes with the toes closed up, but bare foot is still seen. * Michael Pawlak '''- One of Bobby's friend has white skin and brown hair. She is 17 years old and is from Warwick, NY, the same hometown as Bobby's grandmother lives. He currently goes to Minisink High School at BOCES satellite program and has an off-campus program in season 20. In the fall and winter seasons, Mike is seen with a long sleeved shirt with sweatpants and sneakers; in the spring and summer seasons, he is seen in a short sleeved shirt with shorts and flip-flops with bare feet; and during the prom night, he is seen with a vest, some jeans and dressing shoes. * '''Patrick Casey - Bobby's students of Sanfordville Elementary past 11 years, is 17 years old and has been in Bobby's homeroom for 6 times each. He has white skin and black hair and currently goes to school at the Minisink High School satellite program. During fall and winter, he wears a long sleeved shirt with sweat pants and sneakers (formally velcros); and during prom night, he was seen in a buttoned shirt with a tie, vest, dressing pants and dressing shoes. * Nicholas Rivera – Partner of Bobby's school bus ride is 17 years old, and started riding with Bobby since the 2012 summer school year. He had been riding with Bobby for the next 3 summer years, and then when Bobby went to 10th grade with Mrs. Faust, he now attends Minisink with Bobby and gets picked up last, and gets dropped off first, and then Bobby last. He also attended the 2017 prom year along with Bobby and everbody all said "Florida, NY partners!". He currently attends the Arden Hill campus at CTECH with Bobby and James. * James McKoy - Student in Ms. Hoffer's room with brown skin is one of Bobby's buddies. He is 16 years old, is a fat man and is from Cornwall (A.K.A. New Windsor), NY. He also attends the CTECH, but with the Bobby and Nicholas group. * Iesha Brown - Student in Ms. Hoffer's room with dark brown skin and curly hair and rides the van with Rebecca and Alana. She is 18 years old and is from Newburgh, NY. She currently attends CTECH at the Gibson Rd W.P.L. (Working Plan Lesson) program.